


the heat in our bones

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: A Real Intense Makeout Session Between Bros, Internalized Biphobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's far too hot out. Hagakure hangs out with Kuwata and tries not to think about last night's prediction.





	the heat in our bones

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to ff.net. warning for brief mentions of body images issues on leon's part. also hagakure doesn't know anything.

"You know what?" Kuwata says, and lazily waves a hand at the ceiling. "Girls suck."

Hagakure licks his lips, and rests his chin in his hands. "They really do." He lets his gaze wander around the room. It's full of debris and band paraphernalia; it looks like the aftermath of a rave. But the only sound here is their breathing, and the occasional creak of the bed under them.

They're hanging out in Kuwata's room, because it's too hot outside. It's the kind of sticky summer heat Hagakure remembers from living in the country, the kind that carves its way into your bones and heats you from the inside. Better to just shut up every window and crank every fan. Let Hope's Peak worry about the AC bill; Hagakure is too hot to care. He can't even obsess over that weird premonition he had last night, that's how hot it is.

"No," Kuwata says, and turns on his side, facing Hagakure. "You don't get it, man! Girls fuckin' suck!"

Hagakure somehow senses this is not a good time to point out he's been sued by several ex-girlfriends. "Did Maizono-chi turn you down again?"

"She said I didn't suit her image," Kuwata says quietly. He blinks rapidly, face scrunching together. "And then Fukawa said I looked like fat edgy dogshit, and Enoshima laughed, and Maizono didn't say anything."

Hagakure twists his prayer beads between sweaty fingers.

"I'm - I'm not - am I ugly?" Kuwata's voice cracks. He claws his hands into the sheets. "I'm trying so hard to finally fuckin' look cool, and I-"

"C'mon, Kuwata-chi, you're really hot," Hagakure says. He wraps an arm around Kuwata's bony shoulders, and despite the heat, pulls him closer. "Seriously, dude, they're all missing out! You - you're like my - uh, you're basically my dream girl, dude. But without tits?"

Kuwata snorts at him, but still wriggles closer to Hagakure. There's only an inch of space left between them now.

"Seriously, if I was gay, I would totally ask you out." Hagakure finishes. It's boiling in here, way too damn hot. He wonders if the baths are free - maybe Kuwata would like to try cooling down there? And it would be private, no girls…

"Mondo's got it easy," Kuwata groans. He brushes his knuckles over Hagakure's chest. "Like, I love girls more than anyone, but, man. They're incomprehensible, I swear."

Hagakure doesn't say anything. He totally understands what Kuwata is saying, though. To be honest, he kind of wishes he was gay. Guys are way easier to get along with then girls. They're so much simpler, more straightforward - okay, fine, he's bad with people in general, but at least guys are easier for him to understand then girls. They're all sharp lines and angles, bones and muscles. It's not something he thinks about a lot, but cuddling with guy would be great, right? He'd be all strong and protective and Hagakure could honestly melt right into his arms, let the dude hold him and mold him until he hardens into something… that comes out of a mold. Like, Jello? Or chocolate?

Hey, wouldn't it be cool if Kuwata gave him chocola-

"Hey, why do you think the girls here don't like me?"

"I don't know."

"I wish someone liked me," Kuwata says. "Anyone, really."

"I like you."

The glare Kuwata sends him is withering. "You know what I mean."

"Yes," Hagakure says, even though he doesn't actually know.

Silence fall over them again. Kuwata ruffles his hair, before dropping his hand back down in the bed, right next to Hagakure's. If either of them moved, their hands would be touching for real. The mere thought makes Hagakure feels like he's burning from the inside out. It's too goddamn hot.

Kuwata sits up, bed creaking. He pulls his hand away, chews on his thumbnail for a moment. He must be thinking hard. Kuwata never chews his nails, after all. Something about manicures being expensive, some rambling speech Hagakure had tuned out to just focus on the angles of Kuwata's body, clean and sharp.

Kuwata's talking right now, actually. There's a nervous energy running through him, as he rocks in place, hands flickering about in front of him. There's something so passionate about him when he gets like this. Wild energy, barely contained. Hagakure nods without listening. He doesn't need to listen to know that he agrees with Kuwata. He always agrees.

"So you agree then," Kuwata says.

"Yeah?"

"And you're fine if I practice-"

"Sure, why not?"

Kuwata stares at him for a moment. His eyes are full of confusion, but he pulls himself together. "Alrighty then," he says. "Let's - let's see what I'm missing."

"Yeah," Hagakure says, and sits up. What did he just agr-

Kuwata's teeth clack against his.

What the hell did he just agree too?

Hagakure's too shocked to respond as Kuwata mashes his mouth against his. He- he's predicted stuff like this before, but it's not supposed to happen, right? Because he's not gay, right? No matter what happened last night, he's not actually gay.

Kuwata pulls back. "...am I seriously that bad at kissing?"

"Nodon'tstopplease," Hagakure jabbers, puts his hands on Kuwata's shoulders and squeezes. His face is boiling hot, and he rubs it against his shirt sleeve. "I - I mean-"

Kuwata leans forward and presses his lips against Hagakure's cheek. His lips catch on Hagakure's stubble. When he pulls back, he brushes a hand over his face.

Hagakure reaches out and thumbs at Kuwata's ear, fiddles will his piercings. Kuwata stares back with gleaming eyes. No guy has ever looked at Hagakure this way before - hell, has anyone ever looked at him like this? He feels his heart heart pounding rapidly.

Hagakure kisses Kuwata's cheek, just to the side of his mouth. Kuwata breathes heavily, and leans back on the bed. Hagakure looks down, bends over him. Kuwata cranes his neck up to kiss Hagakure's lips, and their teeth click together a second time. Somehow, it's still a good kiss.

Eventually, Kuwata relaxes back. Hagakure leans even further forward, so their faces stay just a few centimeters apart. Kuwata headbutts him, and Hagakure silently laughs. He shuffles around, swings a leg over him. He sits down on Kuwata's thighs, and Kuwata whimpers. He's pinned to the bed.

Kuwata grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him down into a kiss. Hagakure slowly relaxes into it, and soon he's lying on top of Kuwata, resting his full weight on top of him. He's bigger and heavier than Kuwata, crushing him. Kuwata seems to been enjoying it, smiling lazily.

He runs a hand along Hagakure's spine, and smirks at the way he shivers. It feels so right.

Hagakure grabs his free hand, and intertwines their fingers. Kuwata squeezes it, and Hagakure squeezes back. He lets out a quiet moan, and Hagakure bites his lip.

He loves it.

Kuwata swings a leg up onto Hagakure's back. Hagakure makes a low, pleased sound. With the leg and arm he's got wrapped over Hagakure, he presses him even closer. Hagakure finds himself hums with contentment, even after Kuwata drops his leg back down again. It's so good to be so close.

Kuwata gently twists his hips up, presses his lips against Hagakure's. Hagakure twitches, groans, and squeezes his hand harder.

He's not sure how long they lie there. It feels like forever and no time at all. He wants it to be over and to never end. He needs more space and he needs to carve his way into Kuwata's bones, so he never stops feeling this way.

Kuwata is the one to break the spell. He pushes Hagakure away. "I have to pee," he snaps, face crimson, and scrambles into the bathroom. Hagakure is left alone with his thoughts on the wrinkled sheets.

...like, he'd already known that prediction wouldn't come true, even though it had been of those overwhelming ones, the kind of vision where he outright lives what's happening - what will happen. The kind that leaves him dazed for hours afterwards, blinking slowly at the ceiling, rubbing his fingers against the sheets to remind himself he's here now and not here then. The ones that leave his joints aching, no matter how he stretches or sits. He stumbles over his tenses trying to describe them.

Anyways, the thing that happened to him last night but also didn't and won't ever happen is fucking Kuwata. As in, like, gay sex. With Kuwata. Like all the other times he's fantasized about boys, it's a prediction easy enough to throw out as impossible - he'll never hold hands with Ishimaru, he'll never snuggle with Oowada, and he'll certainly never marry Naegi, because he's not gay, after all. He's completely straight, and just because he can't keep a girlfriend without her suing him doesn't mean he should give up on women. Tits are really hot, for one. And he had that prediction about him and Naegi raising their children together, after all! It's kinda blurry, but they must've had a wife together, right? Why else would they have kids?

...if he's straight, why did he just enjoy making out with Kuwata?

He rolls over and attempts to smother himself with Kuwata's pillow. It doesn't work. It does, however, prevent him from realizing Kuwata's returned until he flops back down in the bed next to him, the bedsprings screaming out in protest.

Kuwata sniff his fingers and and scowls. He's still red in the face, the blush complementing his hair. He coughs, and carefully stares past Hagakure. "So that happened."

"Wait, we're not pretending it didn't happen?"

The pillow is snatched from Hagakure's hands. "Apparently not." Kuwata chews at the corner, furrowing his brows. "What are we gonna do about it?"

"Well, I usually just ignore the gay thoughts until they go away!"

Kuwata stops chewing. "And do they go away?"

"No," Hagakure admits.

Silence settles over them. Kuwata's hand creeps across the sheets, towards Hagakure's. Their fingers brush before Hagakure grabs Kuwata's hand in his own. They squeeze together tightly.

"...we could… try it out," Hagakure says. He rubs his fingers over his lips. "I - I mean -"

"Okay, yes," Kuwata says forcefully. He covers his face in his free hand. "So I guess…"

This is all too much thinking for Hagakure. His head is buzzing, burning with thoughts he can't even follow. "Do you just want to make out some more and then get dinner or something?"

"Thank fuck, I thought you'd never ask."

And then they're kissing again, Kuwata humping his leg, pressed together, sweaty hands still clasping together tight, before letting go to paw at each other. They press skin to skin.

Honestly, it's way too hot in Kuwata's room.


End file.
